ilove_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Never Girls
The Never Girls 'is a book series about four girls who find themselves in Neverland. List of Books Never Girls #1: In a Blink The smell of salt water, a gust of seabreeze, and the bell-ringing of a fairy's laugh are the only hints that something magical is happening to Kate, Mia, Lainey and Gabby. In a blink of an eye, the four friends are whisked out of their ordinary lives to the most wonderful place of all- Neverland, home to fairies, mermaids and now four lost girls. The girls don't want to leave right away, but Queen Clarion and Tinker Bell have figured out a way for them to get home. Will Kate, Mia, Lainey and Gabby's fantastic adventure end before it's barely begun? Never Girls #2: The Space Between It's not fair! Just as they were settling in at Pixie Hollow, Kate, Mia, Lainey and Gabby have to go home! Tinker Bell says no kids have ever come back to Neverland, but Lainey refuses to believe it. Will she never get to ride a deer through the woods again? And how can she learn the languages of animals without the fairies' help? But even when they leave Neverland, its magic seems to follow them! That mouse in Lainey's kitchen, she's sure it was one of the fairies' dairy mice! Is there some kind of a splinter between the worlds? Never Girls #3: A Dandelion Wish When Mia wishes she could have a fairy stay with her, Rosetta comes. When Gabby thinks that Mia is in Neverland, she goes there. Mia and Gabby's father fixes the fence, trapping a fairy with Mia and Gabby in Neverland. Will they ever return to their own world? Will they ever go to Neverland again? Never Girls #4: From this Mist Kate, Mia, Lainey and Gabby are special girls. They know how to travel to Neverland, and this time Kate is craving an adventure. She gets her wish when mysterious mist horses arrive in Pixie Hollow and one takes her on a journey through the magical island. Never Girls #5: Wedding Wings Gabby is going to be a flower girl in a wedding! But a Neverland fairy hidden in her basket causes big trouble on her big day. Never Girls #6: The Woods Beyond Lainey's day is turned upside down when she's captured by the Lost Boys while visiting Neverland. Never Girls #7: A Pinch of Magic Big baking plans turn into tiny little cupcakes when Mia gets a fairy's help for her neighbourhood bake sale. Never Girls #8: Far From Shores Kate and her three best friends finally meet a Neverland legend, the one and only Peter Pan! Never Girls #9: Before the Bell It's the first day of school, and Gabby can't wait to tell the fairies all about it. She even met a new friend who loves fairies as much as she does! But what will the Never Girls do when a fairy goes missing in Gabby's new classroom? Characters *'Kate McCrady: The default leader of the girls. She's charismatic, energetic and athletic. She adores sports and games, and is almost Peter Pan-like in her love of adventure. Kate can be headstrong and sometimes overconfident but she loves her friends. *'Mia Vasquez': Smart, pretty and girlish. She loves beautiful things: flowers, horses, jewels, not to mention fairies and mermaids. Although Kate and Mia are quite different, they're very best friends and willingly follow each other into adventures. Mia is Gabby's older sister, a role she relishes, sometimes. *'Lainey Winters': Small, timid and easily tongue-tied, but also thoughtful and loyal. The girls like her because she'll almost always go along with their games, but she might surprise them by standing up to them at key moments. *'Gabby Vasquez': The baby of the group, Gabby is Mia's little sister. Her constant outfit includes a tutu, rubber boots and costume fairy wings. Gabby is always dreaming and immersed in her world of make believe, she would prefer to be off pretending to be a butterfly (or fairy). Neverland seems to have a soft spot for her, and the girls sometimes get out of scrapes when Neverland intervenes on Gabby's behalf. *Tinker Bell *Prilla *'Spring' *Fawn *'Skye' *Terence *Queen Clarion The Never Girls- In a Blink.jpg|The Never Girls #1: In a Blink The Never Girls- The Space Between.JPG|The Never Girls #2: The Space Between The Never Girls- A Dandelion Wish.JPG|The Never Girls #3: A Dandelion Wish The Never Girls- From the Mist.jpg|The Never Girls #4: From the Mist The Never Girls- Wedding Wings.JPG|The Never Girls #5: Wedding Wings The Never Girls- The Woods Beyond.JPG|The Never Girls #6: The Woods Beyond The Never Girls- A Pinch of Magic.jpg|The Never Girls #7: A Pinch of Magic The Never Girls- My Never Land Journal.JPG|The Never Girls: My Never Land Journal The Never Girls- Far From Shore.jpg|The Never Girls #8: Far From Shore The Never Girls- Before the Bell.JPG|The Never Girls #9: Before the Bell The Never Girls- Pixie Puzzles, Games and More!.JPG|The Never Girls: Pixie Puzzles, Games and More! The Never Girls- On the Trail.jpg|The Never Girls #10: On the Trail __FORCETOC__ Category:Tinker Bell Category:Books